Saving the Commoner
by EminyNay
Summary: After being tormented, who will come to Miki's rescue? Just a little one-shot that I came up with. MikixKiseki Edit: After some reviews, the Japanese words that I used have been replaced with English.


**World Undone: Yay! My first Shugo Chara fic!**

**Kiseki: What's it about, commoner?**

**WD: I am not a commoner.**

**Kiseki: Do you have any sort of power or influence?**

**WD: Do you?**

**Kiseki: ... Someday.**

**WD: Exactly.**

**Kiseki: ****Just answer my question!**

**WD: Did you read the description?**

**Yoru: Kiseki? Read? That's funny, nya~! *Chuckles***

**Kiseki: Stupid thieving neko! Go away!**

**WD: I need him, though...**

**Miki: She does.**

**Kiseki: How do you know?**

**Miki: I read the text below.**

**WD: Miki! You're not supposed to read ahead!**

**Miki: *Shrugs***

**EminyNay: *Sighs* Suu, take it away!**

**Suu: Eminy-chan does not own Shugo Chara, desu~!**

**WD: Right. If I did, Nadeshiko and Nagihiko would be two separate people and Kuukai would not have graduated and been replaced.**

**Kiseki: You still haven't answered my question!**

**WD: Cue story!**

* * *

"Yoru! Cut it out!" Miki shouted. "Give it back!"

The thieving cat snickered as he carried off Miki's beloved bag, the girl Chara hot on his trail. Amu was out with the other garden with the other guardians and their Charas. Ran, Miki, Suu, and Yoru had all decided to stay in the Royal Garden.

"You'll have to catch me, first!" he yelled back.

Miki frowned. "Ran, Suu! Help me out!"

The two Charas in question happened to be relaxing in the doll house that Ami had given them, eating freshly baked cake with whipped cream and fresh strawberries.

"No thanks," Ran said through a mouthful of the sweet desert. "This cake is too yummy!"

"I shouldn't run around with a full stomach, desu," Suu stated. "I might get sick."

Miki grumbled to herself. Where were the other Charas when she needed them?

"Can't catch me, nya~!"

Miki flew as fast as she could, shouting at him the whole time for him to give it back, but to no avail. She was out of breath in a matter of minutes while the black cat was floating cockily above her, just out of reach. Miki tried to catch him off guard, which she did. Yoru dropped the bag in surprise. They two dove after Miki's bag. Suddenly, it disappeared. The two skidded to a stop in midair. Kiseki floated off to the side of where the bag was headed.

"Thieving cat," the king Chara said, "you should know better than to steal from females."

"If it isn't the little prince Chara," Yoru teased.

"I am no mere prince! I am a King!" Kiseki shouted.

"Whatever, nya," the cat said. "I'm off to search for Ikuto."

"Good riddance," Kiseki muttered. "Miki, I believe this belongs to you."

"Th-thank you," she replied as he handed her back her bag.

"I'm just doing my job," he stated.

"Still, thank you," she said again. "But, I thought you were helping the others with the garden."

"I was, but I heard you yelling and decided to come check it out," said Kiseki. "I care about you."

"R-really?"

"W-well, you are one of my subjects," he corrected, a blush sliding onto his face. "A king has to look out for his subjects."

"R-right," she stuttered.

Suddenly, she lost her grip in her bag as it fell to the ground, her supplied tumbling out.

"O-Oh!" she exclaimed before swooping down to gather them back up.

As she reached for her sketch book, Kiseki snatched a hold of it. Without her consent, he began to flip through it. Miki froze as she saw him flip through page after page.

"These are amazing," he commented.

"Th-thanks," she whispered, then thought, _Please stop, please stop, please stop..._

Kiseki continued to flip until he came to one of the last sketches.

"Th-this," he stammered. "This is me."

She nodded.

"And you."

She nodded again.

"Holding hands."

"S-sorry if it offends you," she said.

"No," said the king Chara.

"Go for it, Miki!" Ran shouted from the doll house.

"I've been having these odd feelings every time I'm near you," the blue guardian admitted.

Kiseki smiled. "Glad I'm not the only one."

"Hm?" she questioned.

Miki could tell that whatever he was going to say was going to be difficult for him.

"I-I think that I may... like you," he concluded, his face turning a tomato red.

"Really?"

"Y-yeah," he replied.

"I think I like you, too," she whispered.

Slowly, they closed the gap in between each other, their lips touching, sharing their first kiss. From up in the doll house, Ran started to chant, "Miki and Kiseki, sitting' in a tree," but Suu clamped a hand over her sister's mouth.

"Don't ruin their moment, desu!" she hissed.

Abruptly, the door to the Royal Garden burst open.

"Eru's love meter never lies!" the angel Chara shouted. "I received a strong signal from this place!"

Ran had managed to break free from Suu's grasp and continued her chant as Eru began to meddle with the new couple. Miki, Kiseki, and Suu all sighed.

* * *

**Tada! *Sighs again* I finished came up with it and finished it in about half an hour, but I had to re-write half of it because my computer re-loaded the page... grrr... **

**So, did anyone actually read the stuff at the beginning? I've always wanted to write one of those, but I've never really had the chance until now...**

**Anyway, like I said, this is my first Shugo Chara fanfic! I'd really appreciate any feedback, but no flames!**

**Oh, and I have a poll up on my page. If you would go and pick a random number in it, or if you review, leave either a 1, 2, or 3, it would be greatly appreciated.  
**


End file.
